staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:30 Podróże z Chudeckim; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:45 Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Tango - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 56 (seria II, odc. 8) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 56); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /124/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 2. Tajga. Największy las świata (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 7, Świeża lemoniada cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 7, One Fresh Batch of Lemonade: Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wołowina dojrzewająca - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 57 (seria II, odc. 9) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 57); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3009; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2679 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /263/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /124/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Tauron Bachleda Ski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Herb piratów - odc. 3 (Crossbones, ep. 3, The Man Who Killed Blackbeard) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Sexipistols (Bandidas) - txt. str. 777 88'; western kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk, USA (2006); reż.:Espen Sandberg, Joachim Roenning; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Steve Zahn, Dwight Yoakam, Sam Shepard; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zemsta II - odc. 6 (Revenge II, ep. 6, Illusion); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Piła 5 (Saw V) 91'; horror kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:David Hackl; wyk.:Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Scott Patterson, Betsy Russel, Julie Benz; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Głową w mur - odc. 6 (Against the Wall, ep. 6 Obsessed and Unwanted); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Notacje - Józefa Życińska. Moja wojna po wojnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 7, Świeża lemoniada cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 7, One Fresh Batch of Lemonade: Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 707; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1224 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 452 - Matka nadzieja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos W stronę słońca! (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Gabrysia Koral i Krzysztof Koral; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 8 "Francuski skarb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 6 "Piekło w domu"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Niemcy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Niemcy ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1224 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ratatuj (Ratatouille) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Brad Bird; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 18/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Sheltered) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Ludzkie dzieci (Children of Men) - txt. str. 777 104'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Alfonso Cuaron; wyk.:Clive Owen, Julianne Moore, Michael Caine, Claire-Hope Ashitey; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Nowaki - MODA NA NOWAKI; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Ściągany (Wrongfully Accused) 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Pat Proft; wyk.:Leslie Nielsen, Richard Crenna, Kelly LeBroch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 18/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Sheltered); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 06:55 Co u nas? 07:00 W bok od szosy głównej 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:10 Chłop i baba: Siła propagandy (10) 09:45 Pogoda na narty 10:00 Co niesie dzień 10:20 Pogoda 10:30 Relacje 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie 11:25 Ślizg 12:00 Polacy tu i tam 12:40 Misja: integracja 12:55 Wokół nas 13:00 Agrobiznes 13:30 Ludzkie sprawy (6) 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny 14:10 Dziennik regionów 14:20 Walka o Amazonię - Statek Sprawiedliwości - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 15:15 Siostry - film dokumentalny (Szwajcaria,2013) 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Jedz na zdrowie 16:50 Wokół nas 17:00 Łódzkie podwórka 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 23:40 Archiwum zbrodni 00:05 Antenowe remanenty 00:20 Chłop i baba: Siła propagandy (10) 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Wokół nas 01:55 Telekurier 02:25 Łódzkie podwórka 02:55 Rok w ogrodzie 03:25 Czytanie puszczy 03:55 Walka o Amazonię - Statek Sprawiedliwości - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 04:50 Antenowe remanenty 05:00 Telekurier 05:30 Raport z Polski 06:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - magazyn 06:30 Podwodna Polska 06:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (75) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (684) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (685) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (75) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (587) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (76) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (180) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2017) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (76) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (45) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (358) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2018) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (418) 20:05 Artur i Minimki 3. Dwa światy - film przygodowy (Francja,2010) 22:05 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia (USA,2005) 00:00 Mój mąż zabójca - dramat kryminalny (Australia,2001) 02:20 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Prawda o moim ojcu (670) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (2001) 11:25 Kuchenne rewolucje: Chata Paprocańska, Tychy - program rozrywkowy 12:25 Szpital (170) 13:25 Ukryta prawda (274) 14:25 Ugotowani (28) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 15:00 Szkoła (29) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Uwaga, przystojny paker szuka żony! - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (275) 18:00 Szpital (171) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:40 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2015 (13) - rajdy 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Uwaga! 20:05 Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże - film fantasy (Nowa Zelandia,Niemcy,USA,2002) 23:50 Gatunek - horror SF (USA,1995) 02:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2015 (13) - rajdy 02:05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Anna Lewandowska i Liroy (14) - talk-show 03:05 Uwaga! 03:20 Sekrety magii 04:40 Rozmowy w toku: Uwaga, przystojny paker szuka żony! - talk-show TV 4 06:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe (7) 07:05 Scooby-Doo (19) 07:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (6) 08:05 Scooby-Doo (22) 08:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (9) 09:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (8) 09:35 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (9) 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (169) 11:00 Burza (90) 12:00 Galileo (450) 13:00 Czysta chata (2) 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (23) 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (170) 17:00 Burza (91) 18:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (16) 19:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (17) 20:00 Potwór - horror SF (USA,2004) 21:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Skradzione nagrania - film erotyczny 00:50 Osobliwości kulturowe (4) 01:50 Na granicy śmierci (10) 02:50 Seks w wielkim mieście (73) 03:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 mała Czarna - talk-show TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Uśmiech Ilony (99) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Ślub Julii i Dionizego (100) 07:00 Nash Bridges 4: Wyścig z czasem (58) 08:00 Nash Bridges 4: Apokalipsa (59) 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Już nigdy nie będę taki sam (4) 10:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (33) 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem (74) 11:30 Sekret 2 (86) - telenowela 12:30 Królowa serc (21) 13:30 Królowa serc (22) 14:30 Zbuntowany anioł (8) 15:30 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 2: Bachantki (4) 16:30 Gwiezdne wrota 8 (17) 17:30 Boso przez świat: Guadelupe (7) - cykl reportaży 18:00 Boso przez świat: Dakar - miasto bazar (8) - cykl reportaży 18:30 Boso przez świat: Sawanna (9) - cykl reportaży 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Prawa ręka/Gdzie mój mózg? (21) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Za słodko/Królem być (22) 20:00 Zabójcza prędkość 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,2014) 22:00 Oczy smoka - film sensacyjny (USA,2012) 00:00 Piątek, trzynastego 3 - horror (USA,1982) 02:00 Zobacz to!: No problem! (3) - program lifestylowy 02:30 Dyżur 3 (32) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur 3 (33) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 04:50 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Zaginiony świat: Amazonki (2) TVN 7 05:00 We dwoje (11/17) 06:20 Męski typ: Przemysław Saleta (1/9) 06:50 Niewinna intryga (94/120) 07:55 Sąd rodzinny: Ukrywana ciąża (110) 08:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Fałszywa panna młoda (511) 09:50 Kryminalni (7/14) 11:00 Mango 12:35 Sąd rodzinny: Alimenty to za mało (111) 13:35 Szpital (39) 14:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Byle dalej stąd (512) 15:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Julia (103) 16:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (43) 16:30 Kryminalni (8/14) 17:35 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles 2 (10/24) 18:30 Czterej pancerni i pies (21-ost.) 20:00 Trzy życzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 22:25 Przywódca - komedia (USA,2003) 00:30 Czarna lista (16/22) 01:30 Żywy lub nieumarły: Zombedia - horror komediowy (USA,2007) 03:30 Sekrety magii Puls 2 06:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (32) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek 2 (33) 07:00 Marta mówi! (30) 07:20 Flintstonowie (41) 08:00 Tom i Jerry (10) 08:05 Tom i Jerry (11) 08:10 Tom i Jerry (12) 08:20 Tom i Jerry (13) 08:30 Tom i Jerry (14) 08:35 Tom i Jerry (15) 09:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (11) 09:20 Kotopies (10) 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz 3 (19) 10:35 Lucky Luke (47) 11:00 Reksio (25) 11:10 Reksio (26) 11:30 Reksio (27) 11:40 Reksio (28) 11:50 Reksio (29) 12:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (10) 12:20 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (11) 12:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (12) 12:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (13) 12:50 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (14) 13:00 Klub Winx 3 (25) 13:35 Mia i ja (21) 13:50 Kot w butach - film animowany (Japonia,1969) 15:15 Był sobie kosmos (10) 16:00 Pixie i Dixie (13) 16:05 Pixie i Dixie (14) 16:10 Pixie i Dixie (15) 16:30 Tom i Jerry (13) 16:35 Tom i Jerry (14) 16:40 Tom i Jerry (15) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (11) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (12) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (13) 17:20 Zwariowane melodie (14) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (15) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (16) 18:00 Flintstonowie (41) 18:30 Flintstonowie (42) 19:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (5) 19:30 Walka o bagaż 3 (6) 20:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (7) 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (8) 21:30 Królowa serc (21) 22:30 Sekret (86) - telenowela 23:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa 3 (10) 00:30 Spartakus: Wojna potępionych (3) 01:30 Tajemnice Biblii (2) 02:40 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (11) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (15) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (19) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 08:00 Galileo (239) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Rodzina patologiczna (86) 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Pantoflarz (87) 10:00 Komisarz Rex 12 (4) 11:05 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (10) - magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Miodowe lata: Partia (70) 12:50 Miodowe lata: Krawczyk przeciwko Norkowi (71) 13:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Kariera rapera (88) 14:10 Rodzina zastępcza: Sztuka przewidywania (89) 14:45 Rude Tube (7) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 15:15 Strażnik Teksasu (63) 16:15 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (11) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:15 Czarodziejki (1) 18:10 Miodowe lata: Język ciała (72) 19:05 Miodowe lata: Egzorcysta (73) 20:00 Galileo (240) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (14) 21:30 Ośmiornica - horror (USA,2000) 23:35 Wściekłość - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 01:35 Komisarz Rex 12 (3) 02:35 Włatcy móch 4: Zieluna Haluna (60) 03:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 I Like It (15) - program muzyczny 05:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Parma FC - Cagliari Calcio 09:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Hobart - 2. mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Hobart - 1. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Sydney - mecz półfinałowy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Narciarstwo dowolne: Mistrzostwa Świata w Kreischbergu - konkurs finałowy skoków akrobatycznych 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Sydney - mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Juventus Turyn - Hellas Werona 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Polska 2016 - magazyn piłki ręcznej 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg sprinterski kobiet 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA FIT 08:30 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Fejslista 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Polska Lista - notowanie najpopularniejszych kawałków w Polsce 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 21:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Fresh Mix 23:00 Fresh Mix 00:00 Hity na czasie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 06:00 Express 06:15 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:45 Rozmowy w toku: Jesteśmy za młodzi na dziecko! 07:40 Ukryta prawda (80) 08:40 Ukryta prawda (237) 09:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 10:15 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (210) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Kartoteka 5 (28/30) 12:45 Szalone kuracje (1/6) 13:15 Obsesja zbierania 2 (3/17) 14:15 Gogglebox (6/12) 14:45 XL kontra XS 2 (4/10) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork 2 (1/20) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork 2 (2/20) 17:10 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (9/15) 18:40 Kartoteka 7 (6/10) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (1/12) 20:35 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (2/12) 21:10 DeFacto (11/20) 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Handlarze (5/12) 22:45 Usterka 3 (8/11) 23:15 Usterka 2 (6/15) 23:45 Mój pierwszy... (10) 00:15 Kulisy pornobiznesu 2 (3/7) 00:45 Ukryte pragnienia 2 (3/6) 01:40 Pani Killer (5/11) 02:40 Usterka 3 (8/11) 03:05 Usterka 2 (6/15) 03:30 Gogglebox (6/12) 04:00 Rozmowy w toku: O czym marzą nastolatki chore na raka? 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Przeboje na czasie! 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie! 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie! 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie! 17:00 Premiera: Top 20 17:52 Przeboje na czasie! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo TV 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie! ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (4) 07:40 Kot Felix (2) 07:50 Świnka Porky (9) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (13) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (14) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (2) 08:30 Casper (5) 08:40 Kot Felix (3) 08:50 Kaczor Daffy (11) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (15) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (16) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (3) 09:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Terapia grupowa (10) 10:05 Daleko od noszy: Kidler się żeni (75) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Terapia zbiorowa (76) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (130) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (135) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (2016) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (185) - magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Graczykowie: Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej (2) 14:30 Graczykowie: Dobra rodzinne (3) 15:00 Czyja wina? (14) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zatruta strzała (169) 16:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Gustaw sam w domu (1) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Leczenie eksperymentalne (82) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i bestia (83) 18:00 Granica (8) 19:00 Czyja wina? (15) - serial paradokumentalny 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Podrzutek (245) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Rafael (35) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Puste butle (257) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kicha kręcona (258) 23:00 Lody na patyku 5 - wielka miłość - komedia obyczajowa (Izrael,1984) 01:00 Synowie: Mściciel (4) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (169) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (98) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (56) 04:00 Linia życia (57) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:45 Przygody Mobilków (46) 09:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 09:35 Święty na każdy dzień 09:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 11:25 Głos Polski 11:35 Co pozostawię w sercach ludzi 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Staropolskie kolędowanie 13:35 Tradycja kolędowania w Polsce 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 14:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia z Koronką do Bożego Miłosierdzia 15:20 Mocni w wierze 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Infekcja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 17:00 Na tropie 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Kopciuszek (22) 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Historia królowej Estery (1) 23:05 Misjonarz - film dokumentalny (Polska,2014) 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz 01:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 01:55 Święty na każdy dzień 02:00 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 02:30 Kopciuszek 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 W naszej rodzinie 05:50 Nieznani bohaterowie - film dokumentalny (USA,2000) 06:40 Klasztor Sióstr Nazaretanek w Ostrzeszowie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 07:05 Mama Antonia - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) Stopklatka TV 06:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Trąd" - Zygmunt Malanowicz (43) - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Witaj, Franklin: Babcia Franklina/Franklin i tajny klub (9) 07:00 Rodzina piratów: Herkules i krewetka (9) 07:30 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Trzecia część nocy" - Andrzej Żuławski (45) - magazyn kulturalny 08:40 Prywatna historia kina (9) - magazyn kulturalny 09:10 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem (31) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Tulipany z Amsterdamu (49) 11:30 Śnieżna pułapka - thriller (Kanada,USA,2001) 13:25 Filip z konopi - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1981) 15:00 Granice ryzyka (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Kopalnie króla Salomona (1/2) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,2004) 17:50 Zapomnieć o strachu - komedia kryminalna (USA,1986) 20:00 Przeklęta - horror (Niemcy,USA,2005) 22:00 Koniec świata (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,USA,2005) 23:50 Horror piątkowej nocy: Amityville - horror (USA,2005) 01:40 Drugie oblicze - thriller (USA,Węgry,2003) 03:45 Sauna - komedia (Polska,1992) 05:40 Ostatni pociąg - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba (3) 06:40 Podwodny raj Borneo (3) 07:05 Jak to się robi? (90) 07:15 Jak to możliwe? (2) 07:30 Sąsiedzi: Huśtawka (59) 07:50 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 07:50 Dzika nauka (14) 08:20 Lidia w kuchni 2 (10) 08:50 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (12) 09:20 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (8) 10:20 Zielony raj (5) 10:50 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? (2) 11:25 Wielkie małe stworzenia - film dokumentalny (Austria,2012) 12:25 Cuda przyrody (3) 13:40 Lwy kanibale - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:40 Sekrety katakumb w Palermo - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 15:55 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana (2) 16:55 Dzika nauka (14) 17:25 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? (3) 17:55 Szalona jazda Danny'ego MacAskilla - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 19:00 Cyrkowe opowieści (2) 19:55 Ostatnie 24 godziny (2) 20:55 Prawdziwy zaginiony świat (1) 21:55 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (6) 22:25 Ścigani (6) 22:50 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów (11) 23:55 Edukacja seksualna (3) 00:55 Tajemnice historii (6) 01:25 Królowie podwodnego nieba (3) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Podwodny raj Borneo (3) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Dzika Polska (4) - cykl reportaży 03:00 Copernicus (2) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (40) - program edukacyjny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (72) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (16) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (42) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (43) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Kukułcze jajo (10/39) 05:30 Maurycy i Hawranek: Urodziny (10) 05:45 Smerfy: Zaginione miasto Yore'a (46) 06:10 Mama i ja: Prezent od Pani Zimy - program dla dzieci 06:30 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - magazyn popularnonaukowy 06:45 Sceny z życia smoków: Żaba (2) 07:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie: O Zefliku i smoku (23) 07:15 Nela Mała Reporterka: Zielona Etiopia (12) - magazyn dla dzieci 07:35 ABC wszystko wie (7) - program edukacyjny 07:50 Listonosz Pat i tuba - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,1991) 08:20 Domisie: Gadający komputer - program dla dzieci 08:50 Mój przyjaciel królik: Wielki popis małych gąsek/Przerażony skunks (19) 09:20 Smerfy: Zaginione miasto Yore'a (46) 09:50 Reksio: Reksio taternik (9) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja: Wszystko czyste (19) 10:15 Baby Beetles (27) - program dla dzieci 10:20 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 10:25 Mama i ja: Prezent od Pani Zimy - program dla dzieci 10:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11:05 Sceny z życia smoków: Spotkanie (1) 11:15 Baśnie i bajki polskie: Szewc Kopytko i kaczor Kwak (22) 11:35 Nela Mała Reporterka: Zielona Etiopia (12) - magazyn dla dzieci 11:50 ABC wszystko wie (7) - program edukacyjny 12:05 Listonosz Pat i tuba - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,1991) 12:40 Domisie: Gadający komputer - program dla dzieci 13:10 Mój przyjaciel królik: Wielki popis małych gąsek/Przerażony skunks (19) 13:40 Smerfy: Wszystko smerfne co się smerfnie kończy (45) 14:10 Reksio: Reksio sportowiec (8) 14:20 Pszczółka Maja: Wszystko czyste (19) 14:35 Baby Beetles (27) - program dla dzieci 14:40 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 14:45 Petersburski Music Show (6) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Milly i Molly: Byczuś (8/26) 15:30 Tata lew: Rewolucja (8) 15:45 Jedyneczka na saneczkach (2) - program dla dzieci 16:20 Sceny z życia smoków: Nauka latania (3) 16:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie: Czarne licho (24) 16:45 Baby Beetles (27) - program dla dzieci 16:50 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 17:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś: "Tylko biedronka nie ma ogonka" - program muzyczny 17:15 A ja jestem...: Zebra - program dla dzieci 17:30 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc: Jacek i Placek (1/4) 18:00 Domisie: Domy i domki - program dla dzieci 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik: Najlepszy skoczek na świecie/Tajemniczy przedmiot (22) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy: Przygody Robin Smerfa (47) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio: Reksio wędrowiec (10) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja: Trzask (20) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Zimowe zawody (23) 20:00 Tom and Keri: Dog and the Frog (3) 20:15 Tajna misja: Mona Lisa (1) 20:45 Kamienna tajemnica (8/13) 21:15 Duże dzieci: Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł i Łukasz Golcowie - talk-show 21:55 Las Story (3) - program edukacyjny 22:20 Jak to działa?: Zdalne sterowanie (18) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:50 Smerfy: Przygody Robin Smerfa (47) 23:15 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 23:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:15 Komediantka (3/9) 08:25 ARTE w TVP Kultura: To nie Kalifornia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2012) 10:15 Beniamiszek - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1975) 11:30 Niedziela z...: Adamem Woronowiczem - wywiad 12:30 10 lat TVP Kultura: Autor wychodzi - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 13:10 10 lat TVP Kultura. Rosja - Polska: Moskiewska żona - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 13:45 Ptaki i ptaszyska - komedia historyczna (Włochy,1966) 15:20 Basia z Podlasia - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 16:00 Komediantka (3/9) 17:15 ARTE w TVP Kultura: To nie Kalifornia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2012) 19:05 Pieśń dla Rebeki - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Wieczór kinomana: Ostatni taniec - thriller (Australia,2012) 22:05 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:00 Filmy, które zmieniły Amerykę: Nagie miasto - film gangsterski (USA,1948) 00:45 Informacje kulturalne 01:05 Jazz noc: Solidarity of Arts 2014 - Esperanza+ (1/3) - koncert 02:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 03:10 Wieczór kinomana: Ostatni taniec - thriller (Australia,2012) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Zaproszenie: Bieszczadź przygód - program krajoznawczy 08:00 Widziane na Ziemi: Australia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (10) - serial kostiumowy 09:55 Przewodnik historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego: Magazyn śmierci (2-ost.) - program historyczny 10:35 Namibia (3) - reportaż 11:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 19. Macedonia - Jezioro Ochrydzkie - magazyn kulinarny 11:40 Gdy świat się wali: Kryzys sueski (7) - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Towarzysz Wiesław - od agitatora do dyktatora - film dokumentalny 13:50 Cafe Historia: Historia rejestrowania telewizorów - program publicystyczny 14:15 Notacje: Teresa Bojarska. Rzemiennym dyszlem - cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Spór o historię: Polacy na frontach I wojny światowej - debata 15:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Zemsta - program historyczny 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Pearl Harbor - program historyczny 16:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 17:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (11) - serial kostiumowy 18:05 Zapomniany generał. Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 19:05 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne: 16.01.1990 19:45 Gdy świat się wali: Traktaty rzymskie (8) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Bomba Stalina - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Chińska bomba atomowa - program historyczny 22:40 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia prezenterów telewizyjnych w Moskwie - cykl reportaży 23:15 Miejsca przeklęte - cykl dokumentalny 23:45 Olgierd Budrewicz: Plan delta Holandia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Dziwny jest ten świat: Nord-Ost - reportaż 00:35 Generał już tu nie mieszka - reportaż 00:55 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:30 August Kowalczyk - numer obozowy 6804 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 02:35 Dziwny jest ten świat: Już nie żywi, jeszcze nie martwi... - reportaż 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:15 W karnawałowym rytmie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 KucinAlina - (14) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 6 - Sójka psujka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (650) Grecja - Shangila; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 15 "Deklaracja woli" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1097; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Paradoks - odc. 5* Miłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1116* - Mężatki też podróżują; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. IV, odc. 3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (650) Grecja - Shangila; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /3/ - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na stole biskupa Krasickiego - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 15 "Deklaracja woli" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Czas i historia zegarka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 1 - Nazywam się Filemon; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 575 Operacja "Ślub"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (651) Nadia Bandura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Nic śmiesznego - txt. str. 777 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /3/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 1 - Nazywam się Filemon; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 575 Operacja "Ślub"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 15 "Deklaracja woli"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (651) Nadia Bandura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Nic śmiesznego; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 4; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Rewia Gwiazd Program rozrywkowy prowadzony przez aktorkę - parodystkę Katarzynę Kwiatkowską, ulubienicę publiczności Katarzynę Pakosińską i znanego dziennikarza muzycznego Artura Orzecha. To program satyryczny parodiujacy studio Wiadomości. W każdym odcinku prezentowane są najlepsze fragmenty kabaretowe i popularne piosenki. W tym programie najlepsze skecze w wykonaniu Kabaretu Młodych Panów, Kabaretu Nowaki, Kabaretu Potem, Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Macieja Stuhra, a także piosenki w wykoaniu T. Love, MoDo i Jamala. 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Rodzina Trendych 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży 07:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Życie codzienne Indian 08:15 Familiada 08:50 31. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2007 09:50 Szperacze.tv 10:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy 11:30 Kraj się śmieje 12:30 Kabaret na festiwalu 13:35 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (6) 13:40 Familiada 14:15 Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem 14:50 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 15:50 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 16:45 KFPP Opole 2011 17:40 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (3) 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Męska rzecz 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:25 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (8) 19:35 Karnawał z Europą 20:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 21:10 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 21:40 Rolnik szuka żony 22:35 Postaw na milion 23:35 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 00:25 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 01:45 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 02:20 Karnawał z Europą 02:50 Złota sobota 03:50 Gra muzyka 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:12 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 10:29 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:22 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:29 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 16:50 Pogoda Info 16:53 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:20 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:15 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:35 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Forum - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny (Polska) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:45 Sportowy wieczór 00:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Forum - program publicystyczny 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:09 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:35 Forum - program publicystyczny 04:07 Serwis info flesz 04:11 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 04:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny (Polska) 05:54 Zakończenie programu